


Zach and Alex Time

by WrittenByMe_C



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByMe_C/pseuds/WrittenByMe_C
Summary: A slight re-write of the trashing-the-office scene. Also known as; what we all wanted to happen.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Zach and Alex Time

"Why are you with me and not with Charlie?" Zach's voice sounded strained and it gave Alex pause. Why _was_ he there and not with the blonde he had been becoming closer to? Alex stared at Zach, not knowing the answer. Or at least, not wanting to admit it.

"Go." Zach decided for him. But Alex didn't want to.

"Go!" Zach stepped forward, ready to physically remove the smaller male if he had to, just to keep at least one of them out of trouble.

Alex turned to leave. In his peripheral he saw Zach's shoulders slump. Surely that was out of relief, right? He wouldn't be dissapointed that Alex was choosing to do what Zach wanted. That he was choosing Charlie. Right? 

But _did_ he choose Charlie? He realised, in a split second that, no, he didn't. He was only going because it's what Zach wanted, because it would make Zach happy. Except, it clearly _wasn't_ making him happy. 

Alex decided that, they were probably going to get arrested anyway, so what's the harm in a little more risk?

"Alex, c'mon man, just go!" Zach stepped forward again and tried to push Alex further out of the room but the smaller male didn't move. 

Instead, Alex turned around so he was facing his best friend. They were standing barely inches apart, much closer than that time on the roof, and so reaching up to grab Zach's face and kiss him was much smoother this time.

Alex pulled back, noting how once again Zach wasn't the one to break off the kiss. In fact, Zach tilted forward slightly in an attempt to chase Alex's lips with his own. 

"No." Alex said, his voice feeling too loud for the moment. "It's Zach and Alex time."

He stepped back, taking the baseball bat from Zach's hand. Zach grinned and grabbed a paper weight from where it had been knocked to the floor. They were gonna cause some damage and, sure, there would be consequences, but they were going to face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hope you liked it! :)


End file.
